Phot Shoot
by yurigurl9
Summary: Misa brings Light a camera and they have their own photo shoot.


-1Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

A/N: Okay, this is set after L freed Light and Misa from confinement and mostly cleared of their suspicion of being Kira and the second Kira. Both of them have relinquished ownership of the Death Note and neither have any memories about it.

The doorbell rang while Light was in his room. He turned off his computer and slid his papers into his desk drawer.

"Coming," he said as he walked through the kitchen. He opened the door and Misa jumped in and hugged him.

"Oh, Light, I figured you be working on the Kira case." She finished by reaching up and kissing him. As they ended the kiss, Misa looked up at him. "Why aren't you there know?"

"L has come down with some sort of cold." He seen the shock on Misa's and quickly put his hands up in front of his chest. "It's not Kira, we think, L already seems to be getting over it. He just doesn't want any other of the members to get sick and miss. So, what's up?"

"Oh yeah," she slid the bad she was carrying off her shoulder and began rummaging through it. "I got you this." She held up a brown box that was wrapped in packing tape.

"What is it?"

"Open it, but be careful." Light walked into the kitchen and opened a drawer, pulling out a knife. He slid it along the tape then placed the knife back. Light then placed the box on the table and opened the flaps. What he pulled out was pulled out was a black 35 mm camera. He immediately noticed the word "Nikon" printed across the side. "Misa, this is amazing. Do you know how much one of these costs?"

"No," she said shyly, "but it didn't cost me anything. I got it for being in a cover shot. I figured you would use it more than I would."

"Thank you so much. This is just awesome. Say, would you like to try it out." Light had a sly grin on his face that Misa missed.

"Like how," she asked, totally clueless. "We could go to the park maybe. Or down town."

"That's not what I was thinking. Just me and you. Our own private photo shoot." Misa was completely taken aback. Then she seemed to lighten up.

"Yeah, it wont be a problem. Misa will do anything for Light. But wait, what about your mom. She definitely like this. And Sayu will probably stick her nose in our business." Light was laughing before she even finished. "What's so funny."

"Mom and Sayu are visiting my aunt in Niigata. They won't be back for another six days."

"And your dad? I can just imagine his reaction."

"He's in America. Business trip for the NPA. He's there for the rest of the month. Are you sure you want to do this? You don't sound like you do."

"Oh, I do Light, if you want to. I don't want to get us in trouble." She looked to Light, who just smiled. "Where are we going to do this," she asked, sharing Light's smile.

"Oh, I guess my room will work. Is that fine?" Misa nodded. "Alright, let's do this."

Misa was first into Light's room. She looked around, then set her bag on the floor by his desk. Light looked up, this was the first time he got a good look at Misa. Her shoulder length hair was lying on her shoulders, which were covered by a red, skin-tight t-shirt. Its collar was cut low, showing off her ample cleavage and it was short enough to show off her cute little belly button and firm stomach. Around her waist was a blue jean skirt that hardly went down to her knees. Her legs were instead covered by black-lace fish net stockings. And when she bent to set her bag down, Light could see that she was wearing panties that matched the stocking. He didn't get to see anything, but he knew they would be lying on the floor soon enough.

"Light," Misa said for the third time. He looked up to her, hearing the irritation in her voice, and also saw that she was blushing a little. _Did she see me lookin' at her panties?_ he thought. "I said, what do you want me to do? What poses?"

"Um, put your hands on your hips." She did. "Now look pissed." She did that too. He took the picture. "Now sad." She did that, another picture taken. This went on for several minutes, with different emotions and states of being. "Now, take off your shirt."

"What? NO!"

"But Misa, you said you would do anything to make me happy. And I've seen your shots. You'll do it for strangers, but not for me." Light wasn't mad, he seemed kind of disappointed.

"Misa wants to make you happy Light. Just don't put this online got it." Light nodded and Misa turned around. As she was pulling up her shirt, Light took picture after picture, capturing it as one fluid motion. He could only she her bra strap and noticed it was black-lace just like her panties. She turned around and seen that her bra was see through, but her nipples were covered by black roses that were sewn into the fabric. It was at least two sizes to small because her luscious breasts were bulging outward, wanting to be freed. Light looked from her tits to her face, and Misa blushed. He focused the camera and took the picture.

"Bend over, I want to see your cleavage." Misa was hesitant, but soon bent over, her mounds almost in Light's face. He resisted the urge to throw her onto his bed and fuck her right there. He needed her to be comfortable. He took the picture and Misa quickly stood up. Light set the camera down and stood up also. He looked Misa in the eyes, ignoring her tempting curves. "Misa, if your uncomfortable with . . ."

"No," she cut him off. "I want to do this."

"Then I need you to at least act like your comfortable. Is it me? Are you embarrassed because of our love?" Misa nodded slightly. "Then pretend it's not me. Or I'm not here. Can you do that?" She nodded again. "That's my girl," he said softly. He walked to her and embraced her, her breasts brushing him, and she tensed. But Light rubbed his hands soothingly over her back and she relaxed. "We can stop," he whispered in her ear.

"No," she whispered back, but still with confidence. "I want this." And to prove that, she broke the hug and kissed him deeply on the lips. Grabbing his hands, she guided them to the tops of the tits and rested them there, feeling the warm flesh. Light made no move the grab and squeeze them, but leave them there calmly. "Pick up your camera," Misa said as she broke the kiss. Light did a looked at her. He could tell that she was more comfortable, but not quite as comfortable as what he wanted her for.

"Squeeze them together." Misa did as she was told, pressing her boobs together and she added to it by looking, more at Light than at the camera, sultry. They continued, with Misa improvising some poses. Some where she wasn't even facing the camera, others where she was lying on Light's bed.

"Light, don't you want to see my panties," she cooed. _That's my girl._ He nodded.

"Bend over and put you hands on the bend and spread you legs." As Misa did, Light took the picture and noticed that they were see through like the bra, He only hoped that her clit wasn't covered like her tits. But his hopes were crushed when she turned and lied down on the floor. Her womanhood was blocked by the same black rose as were her tits. He took the picture and told her to slide down her skirt. She did slowly, as Light took pictures. When they were at her ankles, she slipped one leg out and hung the skimpy cloth on the other foot. She lifted that foot into the air, giving Light another great view of her crotch. It was then that he noticed that even though the rose covered her slit, it stopped at the top, exposing all skin above it. Light seen that she had not a hair to obstruct her fair skin. Light was so focused on that area that he didn't notice Misa taking off the stockings while staying in that position.

"Alright," he said, coming out of his daze. He looked up to Misa. "Suck on one finger." She looked confused at the request, but still complied to the request. She had no idea how much Light wished that was his cock. Her red lips slid over the finger, licking like a sucker. Light couldn't wait any more, he needed her naked. "Good," her said softly, "now lose the bra." She took the finger out of her mouth and sat bolt upright.

"Um, no, um I-I-I, I don't think I want t-" she started to stammer, but Light cut her off.

"Misa," he said gently, "it's just you and me. Nobody will find out. Your to beautiful, and I want this to be perfect." He place a hand tenderly on her cheek.

"I don't do nudie shots. Other than myself, my mother and my physician are the only people who've see me naked. But I will for you Light. I'll give myself to you."

"I didn't ask for that." _But I'll take your word on it later._ "These pictures won't be seen by anyone but me. They're for me _and _you. To share our love secretly. Unspoken love that we can share with out anybody knowing. A bond that nobody can take from us." Misa was crying now. Her tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"Do-do-do you really me-mean that Light?"

"Of course I do." Misa leaned forward and Light embraced her. His hands slid up her back towards the bra clasp. She didn't protest as he undid the strap, relieving the tension on the cloth. Misa broke way from the hug ands placed her hands on her breasts, keeping the cloth in place. She grinned and let the bra hit the floor and hugged Light again. He felt her warm breasts against his chest and desperately wanted to grab them. She pulled away from the hug, giving him a view. He reached out to feel her up, but she smacked his hand away.

"No you don't, mister. These are for the pictures only." She shook her chest, making her breasts bounce in his face. Light picked up his camera and continued with the shots. He made her squeeze herself and suck her nipples. All the while he noticed that she was moaning slightly and also had a small blush on her cheeks. He was shocked when she slid down her panties.

"Light, this is what you want isn't it? You want me to touch myself? To come right here in your bedroom? I'm going to give it to you.

"Misa, have you ever masturbated before?"

"I do sometimes. Only to relive stress, and some times for pleasure. Never for anyone but myself."

"Do you use a vibrator?" He still couldn't see her pussy because of the way she was sitting, but he didn't want to push her. She sat up and he could see the tip of her clit.

"No. I . . . 'discovered myself when I was 13." Light noticed that she was going back towards her modest side, but let her talk. "I loved it. I couldn't get enough. Rubbing myself in the shower was the first thing. Then I would finger. First one, then two. Then one day when my parents weren't home, I grabbed a small cucumber that my mom was going to use for a salad. I didn't think that women had anything like that inside them, and when I slid it into me, it hurt and I screamed. That's why I kind of stay away from sex." She smiled and lied down on her back, spreading her legs. Light set the camera down, no longer able to contain himself. He walked over to her and slid one arm under her legs, the other under her back.

"Light, what are you doing," she began to protest, but he picked her up and kissed her. He continued the kiss while walking over to his bed. There he broke it, and gently laid her down. She was breathing a little faster than normal, looking up at him with big eyes.

"I want you," he said simply.

Yay cliffhangers. Well, that's about it. . . For this chapter.


End file.
